An improvement in a shower head is to make the outside with alternating discharging effect, that is to say, in original condition, all outlet holes of the outlet surface discharge water synchronously, it changes to that only a part of outlet holes discharge water at each time point, the remainders keep off, as time goes on, the several parts alternately discharge water. Basically, it needs some features to realize the function: when alternating discharging, the conditions of switching on and off are obvious, so thus making it with strong pause and easy to realize massage effect; the whole outlet surface is alternating discharging water, but not limited to a part of outlet holes; the whole outlet surface of the shower head is switched automatically between synchronous outlet and alternating outlet; the structure of device is applicable with different alternating proposal; it needs less components and it is reliable and simple structural.
In general, the structure is usually complicated to realize the whole outlet surface with automatically alternating outlet, and it needs many components; therefore, with regard to the present needs, existing technology can not take above effects into count.